


Almost

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Celebrations, Community: writerverse, Episode Related, Episode: s04e16 2010, F/M, Ficlet, Jealousy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, it wasn't him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at LiveJournal's Writerverse. Prompt: sparkle.

Sam shone brightly, drawing Jack's eyes even from across the room. She was laughing at something that popinjay of an ambassador had said, her hand resting lightly on his arm. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. Her expression changed, her smile softening as she nodded.

He left her briefly, returning with their coats. The flush in her cheeks became more pronounced as Faxon allowed his hands to brush her bare arms as he helped her into her coat. Jack downed the rest of his drink in the hope of drowning the images that came unbidden to his mind. He had wanted to be the one to put that sparkle in her eyes; he had always intended that one day, he would. But in the end, it wasn't him. And he could almost convince himself that he was happy for her.

He grabbed another glass from a passing tray as he watched Faxon lead Sam out of the ballroom.

Almost.


End file.
